Technical Field
The embodiments herein are generally related to a field of aerosols. The embodiments herein are particularly related to a composition for application on the metal surface for preventing symptoms of metal induced allergic contact dermatitis. The embodiments herein are more particularly related to hypoallergenic metal sealant aerosol composition to prevent skin allergies and avoid tarnishing of metal surface.
Description of the Related Art
Allergy or allergic reaction is a condition caused by hypersensitivity of the immune system against some factors in the environment which usually causes little or no problem in most people. The common allergic disease includes hay fever, food allergy, atopic dermatitis and anaphylaxis. The common allergy causing agents are pollen, food items, metals, dust particles and insect stings.
Fashion Jewelry (also known as costume jewelry) is extremely cost-effective because of the base metals used to craft them. Unfortunately, its negative tendencies, such as rapid tarnishing, skin discoloration, irritation and/or allergies, causes a reluctance in buyers. As a result, a majority of consumers avoid base-metal alloys entirely.
“Base Metals” are metals that oxidize, tarnish or corrode relatively easily when exposed to air, moisture, humidity and skin oils/acids. Base metals are widely used in commercial and industrial applications. They are more abundant in nature and therefore far cheaper than precious metals such as gold, silver and platinum. The very common example of base metal is nickel.
Some manufacturers define “Nickel-Free” as free of nickel in the plating or overlay but utilize nickel alloys in the base metal to increase durability and reduce the cost of goods. When the plating or overlay wears, even microscopically, an allergic reaction to the nickel in the base metal can occur.
Allergic contact dermatitis (ACD) is a form of contact dermatitis which is a manifestation of an allergic response caused by contact with a substance. The other type of the ACD is irritant contact dermatitis (ICD).
The causative agents of the allergic contact dermatitis (ACD) is nickel (significant cause of allergy, found mainly in artificial jewelry, clasps, buttons), gold sodium thiosulfate (precious metal found in jewelry or dental implants), chromium, thiomersal (mercury compound), cobalt chloride (found in metal plated objects such as snaps, buttons and tools) etc.
Nickel is the main cause of allergic contact dermatitis (ACD) in many individuals. The ADC manifestations initially occurs in those skin regions in direct contact with commonly used metal accessories, such as earrings, buttons, zippers, bracelets, necklaces, coins, buckles, watches, keys, cell phones, eyeglass frames, jewelry for body piercing and cooking utensils. The silver alloy, white gold, 14 carat yellow gold and platinum may contain nickel in variable percentages depending on alloy purity. Furthermore, nickel is present in several objects subjected to chromium plating. Nickel is also present in a plurality of alloys which are used for fabricating appliances, desks, tools and machinery, alkaline batteries, in black polished brass, zinc objects, ceramics, electrical equipment, enamel (green: nickel oxide), fuel additives, insecticides, reagents and catalysts for plastic material, nickel alloys and coating, magnetic cores, fat hardeners as catalyst and in plating composition for galvanic bath or brass. The nickel is present in several cosmetics in the form of impurities.
The ADC produces cutaneous injuries very similar to those occurring in eczema, in its acute and chronic form. The main symptoms comprises boils formed on skin surface, which appears reddened, itchy, swollen and covered with blisters. The blisters may break forming crusts. If the contact with nickel persists over time, the skin thickens and skin exfoliates by chapping, thereby getting a darker color. In the chronic variant, hyperkeratosis, xerosis and fissures may manifest.
The first symptoms of the allergic contact dermatitis are presence of rash, presence of lesions at the site of exposure. Further the rash is oozed, drained or crust depending on the type of allergen caused. The rash later become raw, scaled and thickened. It is possible that the skin lesion does not take the form of a rash but it includes papules, blisters, vesicles or even a simple red area. In the allergic contact dermatitis, the rash is confined to the area where the trigger or the allergen touches the skin. The rash appears in a day or two after exposure to the allergen. The other symptom includes an itching of skin, skin redness or inflammation, localized swelling and increased temperature in and around rash.
The allergic contact dermatitis is mitigated by avoiding the allergen or the causative agent. The allergen is avoided by evaluation and detection of the itching allergen.
The contact dermatitis symptoms is reduced by the application of creams based on corticosteroids or by orally administering corticosteroids. However, these treatments are given only for a short span of time, as they trigger side effects, even severe side effects.
Therefore, the unique method currently followed to prevent the onset of nickel allergies is to absolutely avoid the contact with nickel-containing products.
Hence there is a need for composition for application on the articles comprising metals causing ADC, for preventing the symptoms of allergic contact dermatitis. Also there is a need for a clear aerosol composition for the application on the surface of metal articles to prevent the symptoms of allergic contact dermatitis in sensitized subjects. Further there is a need for an aerosol composition for avoiding a tarnishing of metal surfaces.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.